fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Jungleboek
Dit verhaal is mijn eigen zelfverzonnen versie van Het Jungleboek. Ik wou gewoon eens mijn eigen versie opschrijven. 'Mowgli en de wolven' De dag liep langzaam op zijn einde in de jungle. De zon zakte achter de horizon en in de verte kon je het scherpe geroep van een vleermuis horen. Aan de voet van een met hoog gras begroeide heuvel kon je de ingang van een grot zien. In die grot lagen Vader en Moeder Wolf zij aan zij te slapen. Hun drie piepkleine, wriemelende jongen lagen tussen hen in. In het bos aan de voet van de heuvel drong een grote, zwarte gedaante zich door de struiken. Het was een zwarte panter. Zijn ogen glinsterden als twee schijven gele vuursteen. Hij hield halt en keek even om zich heen. Even voor hem uit liep een klein mensenkind. Het was nog erg jong en kon nog maar net lopen. Zodra de panter halt hield, liet het mensenkind zich op de bosbodem ineenzakken, zachtjes kreunend. Maar de panter duwde hem alweer overeind. Langzaam gingen de twee verder en steeds als het mensenkind zich liet neerzakken om te gaan rusten, dwong de neus van de panter hem vooruit. Zijn bewegingen werden steeds zwaaiender en het was duidelijk dat hij de uitputting nabij was. 'We zijn er bijna', moedigde de panter hem aan. 'Nog een klein stukje.' Intussen ging de zon helemaal onder en was het donker in de jungle. Met grote moeite bereikte het mensenkind uiteindelijk de voet de heuvel. De grotopening was vlakbij en de panter bleef stilstaan, zenuwachtig de lucht opsnuivend. Hij wist maar al te goed dat de wolven niet blij zouden zijn om hem zo dicht bij hun hol te hebben, zeker niet nu ze jongen hadden. Een roodbruine gestalte glipte de grotopening uit en liep op de panter af. 'Gegroet, Bagheera', zei Vader Wolf tegen de panter. 'Wat doe jij hier?' De panter duwde het kindje, dat weer was gaan liggen, overeind en verklaarde: 'Ik vond hem bij de rivier. Ik hoopte dat jij en je partner voor hem konden zorgen.' Vader Wolf keek hem ongelovig aan. 'Bij de rivier? Maar dat is een volle kilometer hiervandaan. En wat deed hij daar dan?' Bagheera schudde zijn hoofd. 'Hij was daar helemaal alleen. Ik weet ook niet hoe het komt, of waar zijn ouders zijn.' Hij sprak overtuigend, al verraadde zijn blik dat hij iets achterhield. 'Alsjeblieft, jullie hebben net jongen gekregen, en zonder moeder zal hij sterven.' Vader Wolf wierp een ongelovige blik op het kindje, maar keek al snel vertederd. 'Ik weet het niet', zuchtte hij tenslotte. 'Als Raksha dat wilt, tenminste.' Een stem klonk achter hen: 'Natuurlijk wil ik dat.' Moeder Wolf was de grot uitgekomen en ging nu naast Vader Wolf staan. 'Moet je eens zien', fluisterde ze terwijl ze het mensenkind zachtjes aanraakte met haar poot. 'Hij is zo klein. Natuurlijk wil ik voor hem zorgen.' Bagheera scheen opgelucht. 'Bedankt', snorde hij. 'Het was een hele opgave om hem hierheen te brengen. Ik kom nog eens kijken hoe het met hem is, na de jacht.' En het volgende moment draaide hij zich om en verdween de donkere nacht weer in. 'Ik snap het niet', zei Vader Wolf zodra de panter uit het zicht verdwenen was. 'Waarom deed Bagheera zo geheimzinnig over dat mensenkind? Wat zou er zo belangrijk zijn?' Maar Moeder Wolf luisterde niet; in plaats daarvan begon ze met haar ruwe tong het mensenkind te likken. Hij leek het fijn te vinden. Al giechelend strekte het zijn handjes naar haar uit. 'Mowgli', fluisterde ze na een tijdje. 'Ja, zo ga ik je noemen. Mowgli.' Met dat te zien vergat Vader Wolf meteen zijn zorgen over Bagheera's geheimzinnigheid. Vertederd keek hij naar het kindje. Het was veruit het molligste, vriendelijkst ogende diertje dat hij ooit had gezien. Voorzichtig nam hij het vast met zijn beide kaken en droeg het de grot in, gevolgd door Moeder Wolf. Wat ze die avond nog niet wisten, was dat de komst van hun nieuw geadopteerde jong een heel nieuw tijdperk zou aankondigen voor de jungle. 'Een oude vijand' Tienmaal kwamen de regens en gingen ze weer. Het mensenkind Mowgli groeide op en werd groter en sterker. Zodra hij een paar weken bij Vader en Moeder Wolf woonde, stelden ze hem voor aan de rest van de roedel. Sommige wolven waren sceptisch geweest, maar hun leider Akela, vond het goed dat Mowgli bij hen hoorde. De drie jonge wolven waren al volwassen voordat Mowgli zelfs maar een kind was. Maar uiteindelijk leerde ook hij de vaardigheden die nodig waren om in de jungle te overleven. Iedere plons in een poel, ieder grassprietje dat kraakte en iedere alarmkreet konden al wijzen op een prooi of gevaar. Hoewel hij niet vaardig was in het vangen van prooien, kon hij deze wel goed opjagen. Hij was een graag gezien figuur in de roedel; alle wolven aanvaarddden hem volledig. Geen mensenkind dat ooit gelukkiger was. Maar dat leven stond op het punt abrupt te eindigen. Het was een warme avond toen Akela, de oude waardige leider, op een groot rotsblok lag te slapen. Op deze rotsheuvel vergaderde de roedel regelmatig, wanneer er nieuwe welpen waren geboren of wanneer er gevaar was. Toen de ondergaande zon de hemel rood verfde, rekte Akela zich uit en gaapte. Hij zou zo de rest van de roedel bijeenroepen voor de jacht. Maar op dat moment kwam een klein diertje met een borstelige staart de rotsheuvel op geklauterd. Het sprong op Akela's rotsblok en jankte: 'Wat was het een warme dag. En wat ben ik verheugd u te zien, o opperhoofd der wolven!' Het was Tabaqui de jakhals, de grootste opportunist van de jungle. Gewiekst en geslepen, maar ook nog eens een verklikker. Akela ging rechtop zitten en keek de jakhals recht aan. 'Wat heb je me te zeggen, jakhals?' Maar Tabaqui antwoordde niet direct. Zijn staart wipte nerveus heen en weer. 'Hoe staat het met de prooi?' vroeg hij uiteindelijk. 'Niet kwaad', antwoordde Akela, die ongeduldig begon te worden. 'Wat wij achterlaten, eet jij altijd op. De wet der natuur. Maar zeg wat je te zeggen hebt', voegde hij eraan toe. Een mengeling van opwinding en dreiging verscheen in de ogen van de jakhals. 'Shere Khan, de tijger', zei hij, 'is terug in dit deel van de jungle.' Op dat moment gingen Akela's haren overeind staan. Tabaqui's bericht betekende groot gevaar. Onmiddellijk liet hij een langgerekte huil horen, een teken aan alle wolven om zich te verzamelen. Het duurde niet lang of een stuk of veertien wolven hadden zich op de rotsheuvel verzameld. Mowgli liep opgewonden met Vader en Moeder Wolf mee. De drie jongen jongen liepen achter hen aan. Zodra Akela Mowgli in het oog kreeg, beval hij de jongen aan de voet van de heuvel te wachten, samen met de jongen. Een schok ging door de roedel heen toen ze het nieuws hoorden. sommigen ontblootten hun tanden. 'De tijger doodt die jongen', verklaarde Akela, 'en iedereen die hem probeert te beschermen. We hebben de keuze. Oftewel vechten we voor zijn leven, oftewel moet de jongen vertrekken.' Meteen begonnen de wolven door elkaar te praten. Sommige verklaarden te willen vechten, maar de meeste kozen duidelijk voor de tweede optie. Moeder en Vader Wolf hoorden het met afgrijzen aan. 'We moeten vechten', gromde Moeder Wolf. 'Hij is één van ons, we moeten hem beschermen.' Het werd stil op de rots. Toen begon het geroezemoes weer. 'De veiligheid van één roedellid is niet belangrijker dan de veiligheid van de roedel', gromde een oud mannetje met een grijze snuit. 'Dus jullie sturen hem weg?' Moeder Wolfs stem was vol afschuw. 'Hij is mijn jong, en ik zal niet toestaan dat hij wordt verdreven. En al zeker niet voor Shere Khan. Die beul jaagt op mensen en doodt voor zijn plezier! Willen we daaraan toegeven?' Haar stem sloeg over en al haar haren stonden overeind van woede. Haastig drukte Vader Wolf zijn neus in haar vacht om haar te kalmeren. 'Raksha', murmelde hij zachtjes, 'zelfs de hele roedel kan niet op tegen Shere Khan.' Opeens klonk er een nieuwe stem. 'Ik ga wel weg.' Verrast draaiden de wolven zich om. Zonder dat één van hen het had gemerkt, was Mowgli dichterbij gekomen, met de drie jongen achter hem. 'Ik wil niet dat iemand gewond raakt door mijn toedoen.' Hij probeerde het vastberaden te laten klinken, maar zijn ogen waren vol spijt. Een zwarte gedaante dook op aan de voet van de heuvel. 'De jongen heeft gelijk.' Het was Bagheera, de zwarte panter. 'Ik weet een plek waar hij veilig is.' De drie jongen gingen nog dichter tegen Mowgli aan staan. 'Je gaat toch niet echt weg?' vroeg één van hen. 'Wij beschermen je wel', zwoeren de andere twee. Maar Mowgli schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ik moet gaan. Maar ik kom langs, dat beloof ik.' Vader en Moeder Wolf kwamen naar hem toe. 'Mijn zoon', fluisterde Moeder Wolf, 'mijn allerbeste zoon. Keer alsjeblieft gauw terug.' Haar stem was nauwelijks te horen. 'We zullen op je wachten', voegde Vader Wolf eraan toe. De andere wolven zagen het tafereel bedroefd aan. Maar tegelijkertijd voelden ze hoop opkomen, in de wetenschap dat Mowgli's vertek hen veilig zou stellen. 'We mogen nu geen moment meer verliezen', verklaarde Akela. 'Bagheera, zorg voor de jongen. Veel geluk.' Bagheera knikte even en wenkte Mowgli dat hij hem moest volgen. Met nog een laatste blik op zijn wolvenfamilie volgde het mensenkind hem, de rotsheuvel af de donkere nacht in. 'Een veiliger oord' De volgende ochtend liepen Mowgli en Bagheera door de jungle. Met verlangen in zijn ogen aanschouwde Mowgli alle plekken die hem bekend voorkwamen. Stukken bos, heuvels en beken. Waarom kon hij niet gewoon bij de wolven blijven? Hij wilde niets liever dan voor de rest van zijn leven een wolf zijn. Was die tijger echt zo verschrikkelijk? 'Waar breng je me heen?' vroeg hij uiteindelijk aan Bagheera. 'Ik breng je naar het mensendorp, Mowgli', antwoordde de zwarte panter, waarop de jongen hem verbluft aankeek. 'Maar je zegt altijd dat we mensen moeten mijden! Dat ze gevaarlijk zijn!' De panter hield even halt en keek Mowgli strak aan. 'Voor mij zijn mensen gevaarlijk, voor de wolven zijn ze gevaarlijk. Mensen zijn voor iedereen gevaarlijk. Maar jij zult er veilig zijn.' Hij hield even op. Hij liet zijn kop hangen, alsof er zich iets in zijn hoofd afspeelde. 'Bagheera?' vroeg Mowgli, 'wat scheelt er?' Bagheera nam even adem en vervolgde: 'Shere Khan zal jou doden zolang je een kind en nog geen man bent. Hij heeft een onmenselijke hekel aan mensen. Hij is bang voor hun geweren, en hun vuur.' Daarop grinnikte Mowgli. 'Is dat alles? Dan leg ik hem wel uit dat ik anders ben...' Bagheera viel hem in de rede. 'Shere Khan laat zich niets uitleggen!' gromde hij. 'Hij is het verschrikkelijkste dier in de jungle. De mensen maken jacht op hem omdat hij mensen eet. Waarom denk je anders dat zelfs zijn eigen soort hem vreest?' Hij stond op en liep op een stevige draf verder. Mowgli liet zijn hoofd zakken. 'Maar ik heb Shere Khan nooit iets misdaan', mompelde hij. 'Maakt dat wat uit?' merkte Bagheera knorrig op. 'Ik breng je naar het mensendorp. Alleen daar ben je veilig.' Het tweetal bereikte al snel de rand van een grote grasvlakte. Het gras was hier hoger dan een buffel, waardoor het erg moeilijk was om ver te kijken. Na een paar honderd meter werd het gras korter en werd de grote rivier zichtbaar. Minstens drie olifanten breed slingerde de rivier zich een weg door de vlakte. De oever was welig begroeid en er stond een grote boom niet veraf. Eenmaal aan de oever liet Bagheera zich neerzakken om te drinken. Mowgli volgde zijn voorbeeld. Even was het rustig, maar zodra het gekras van een gier weerklonk, hief Bagheera zijn kop op. Zijn neus snoof de lucht op en zijn oren spitsten zich. 'Mowgli', fluisterde hij dringend. 'Ren hier vandaan, zo snel je kunt. Nu!' Even was Mowgli verbaasd. Hij rook niets verdachts en hoorde niets verdachts. Bagheera drong verder aan. 'Rennen! Nu!' Net wilde Mowgli zich omdraaien, maar hij was te laat. Een dreigend gegrom weerklonk vanuit het gras. Een enorme, breedgeschouderde tijger kwam uit het gras tevoorschijn. Zijn snuit en flanken zaten vol littekens, maar deze waren niet afkomstig van gevechten met soortgenoten. In plaats daarvan symboliseerden ze zijn jarenlange, verbitterde strijd tegen de mensen. Een hyena kwam achter hem aan, de tong hangend uit de kaken en schitterende ogen van opwinding. Bagheera kromde agressief zijn rug. 'Shere Khan!' De tijger negeerde hem en vestigde zijn kille, dreigende blik op Mowgli, die meteen doodsbang werd. 'Een paar jaar een ander jachtterrein en ze vergeten hier al de wet. Schande.' De tijger sprak zacht, maar met een dreigende ondertoon. 'Ik breng dit mensenkind net weg uit de jungle', verklaarde Bagheera. 'Dus laat ons gerust.' Zijn haren stonden overeind, alsof hij ieder moment een woeste aanval verwachtte. Maar Shere Khan viel niet aan. In plaats daarvan ging hij zitten en haalde zijn tong over een voorpoot. 'Ik maak de keus simpel', zei hij. 'Geef dat mensenkind aan mij, en ik verwond je niet. Of toch niet teveel.' De hyena jankte instemmend, met ontblote tanden. Maar Bagheera gaf geen krimp. 'Als je aan het mensenkind wilt raken, moet je eerst langs mij!' grauwde hij. Even scheen Shere Khan verrast, maar hij schudde zich. 'Zoals je wilt.' De lucht leek te ontploffen toen hij een luid gebrul uitstootte en rechtstreeks op Mowgli afsprong. Maar Bagheera was sneller. Woedend wierp hij zich op de flank van de tijger, waardoor deze zijn evenwicht verloor. Maar hij herstelde zich snel. Weldra stond hij weer op vier poten en liep dreigend om Bagheera heen. 'Ren, Mowgli', zei de zwarte panter. 'Ren!' Op dat moment draaide Mowgli zich om en vluchtte weg. Shere Khan ging in de achtervolging, maar Bagheera srong op zijn rug en beet hem in zijn schouder. Lang hield hij het niet. Met een wilde sprong schuidde hij Bagheera van zich af. Hij sprong naar voren met de bedoeling de panter tegen de grond te krijgen in een dodelijke greep, maar Bagheera zwenkte snel opzij en racete naar de boom. Net op het moment dat Shere Khan hem wilde bespringen, sprong hij de boom in. Wild maaiend met zijn klauwen hees hij zich in veiligheid. Intussen bleef Mowgli verder lopend. De rivier naast hem kwam in een stroomversnelling. Water kolkte tussen rotsen en schuimkoppen klotsten ertegen. Achter zich hoorde Mowgli het wilde gegrom van Shere Khan; de tijger zat hem vlak op de hielen. Hij versnelde, maar wist dat hij dit niet lang vol zou houden. Er restte hem nog maar één mogelijkheid. Hij maakte een scherpe zwenk en sprong de rivieroever af, het water in. Meteen werd hij eronder gezogen. Het water kolkte om hem heen en leek hem helemaal door elkaar te schudden. De rivier stroomde hier zo snel dat geen enkel dier zonder goede reden erin zou springen. Toen zijn hoofd eindelijk boven water kwam, zag Mowgli Shere Khan nog geen honderd meter achter zich op de oever. Tijgers zijn goede zwemmers en kunnen makkelijk sterke stromingen aan, maar dit water was zelfs voor een tijger te wild. Mowgli ging kopje onder. Worstelend werkte hij zich weer naar boven. 'Ik krijg je, mens!' riep Shere Khan hem na. 'Op een dag vind ik je en dan zul je mijn prooi zijn!' 'Bij Baloe' Mowgli klampte zich aan een boomstam vast die de stroom was afgedreven. Hij was uitgeput en had het zo door en door koud dat hij geen spier kon verrekken. Hij kon zelfs de kracht niet opbrengen om naar de oever te zwemmen, hoewel de rivier hier al veel rustiger was. En op een gegeven moment begon Mowgli's bewustzijn langzaam weg te glijden. Alles werd zwart voor zijn ogen. Het laatste wat hij gewaarwerd waren gladde pelzen die langs zijn huid streken... Verdwaasd knipperend kwam Mowgli weer bij bewustzijn. Waar was hij? Waarom was hij niet in het hol bij Vader en Moeder Wolf? Toen herinnerde hij zich alles weer. Hoe ver was hij de rivier afgedreven? Hoe zou hij Bagheera ooit terugvinden? Hij voelde dat hij op zand lag, heet, wit zand. Vochtige neuzen besnuffelden hem van kop tot teen. Zodra hij zijn hoofd optilde, trokken de neuzen zich terug en klonk er een schrille piep van schrik. Verbaasd hees Mowgli zich overeind tot hij zat. Hij bevond zich midden op een zandbank aan de oever van de rivier. Aan de andere kant zag hij de dichte jungle. Een meter voor hem zaten zeven diertjes hem aan te kijken. Het waren gladde otters; een hele familie. Ze keken hem ietwat opgewonden en angstig aan. Uiteindelijk stapte een vrouwtje naar voren en besnuffelde Mowgli's hand. 'Gegroet', begon ze vriendelijk. 'Je ziet er vreselijk uit. Zit je in moeilijkheden?' Aanvankelijk kon Mowgli geen antwoord geven, maar hij dwong zichzelf te spreken. 'Ik ben verdwaald. Maar mijn vriend kan hier elk ogenblik zijn. Waar ben ik hier?' De otters deden nu allemaal een stapje dichterbij. Zelfs de twee kleinste, die, vermoedde Mowgli, nog maar net konden zwemmen. 'We weten niet hoever je de rivier bent afgedreven toen we je eruit haalden', verklaarde de vrouwtjesotter. 'Maar als je terug wilt', voegde een mannetje toe, 'kun je gewoon de rivier stroomopwaarst volgen. Misschien vind je je vriend daar wel.' Mowgli knikte even. Hij wist dat ze gelijk hadden, maar hij kon hen niet vertellen dat hij door Shere Khan werd achternagezeten. Eén van de otters liep naar Mowgli toe met een vis tussen zijn kaken. 'Eet', zei hij. 'Daar knap je snel van op. Hopelijk vind je je vriend snel terug.' Na een laatste knik van Mowgli ging de otterfamilie terug naar de rivier. Eén voor één gingen ze het water in. De twee jongsten en het vrouwtje bleven nog even staan. 'Goede jacht', zei het vrouwtje voor ze met de jongen het water in dook. De vis gaf Mowgli algauw weer energie. Wat vastberadener ging hij het bos in. Gewoon de rivier stroomopwaarts volgen. En met wat geluk vond hij Bagheera daar. Hij liep een flinke afstand. De lucht was vervuld van vogelgezang en het gezoem van bijen. Maar bij een luid gekraak bleef hij staan. Verschrikt keek hij om. Shere Khan kon hem toch niet nu al ingehaald hebben, nee toch? Maar toen zag hij ze. Twee mannen die door het kreupelhout slopen. Ze hadden allebei een raar hoofddeksel op, hadden een bleke huid en in hun handen hadden ze een groot glimmend dingen. Mowgli's adem stokte in zijn keel. Bagheera had hem maar al te vaak gewaarschuwd voor dat soort mensen. Ze trokken de jungle in en schoten daar altijd zoveel mogelijk dieren neer om ze mee te nemen als trofee. Trofeejagers! Meteen zette Mowgli het op een rennen. Dat had hij beter niet kunnen doen. De mannen merkten hem op. Luid schreeuwend renden ze achter hem aan. Om de zoveel tijd klonk er een luide knal en Mowgli verwachtte ieder moment een kogel in zijn lijf te voelen. Gelukkig hield het knallen al snel op. Bevend zakte Mowgli op een bemost rotsblok. Hij zou dieper landinwaarst moeten. Hier was het echt niet veilig. Toen de avond inviel, was het mensenkind uitgeput. Hij was vast ver genoeg van de trofeejagers vandaan, maar hij had geen flauw idee of hij wel op de goede weg was. Af en toe ging het bos over in grote open plekken of werd het door stroompjes doorkruist. Maar hoe ver hij ook liep, hij zag niets dat hem bekend voorkwam. Uiteindelijk kwam hij op een kleine open plek die vol bloemen stond. Aan de andere kant zag hij de mond van een grot. Misschien kon hij daar uitrusten. Maar net toen hij ernaartoe wilde gaan, klonk er opeens achter hem: 'Gegroet jochie.' Meteen draaide Mowgli zich om. Achter hem stond er een zwart en erg behaard dier. Het zag er angstwekkend uit, maar zijn stem was vriendelijk. Het was Baloe, de lippenbeer. 'Val me niet aan!' zei Mowgli. Daarop keek Baloe hem verbaasd aan. 'Kalm aan, jochie. Ik eet geen vlees. Alleen maar honing, fruit en mieren. Die smaken heerlijk. En ze kietelen zo lekker!' Hij haalde zijn tong over zijn lippen bij de gedachte. Mowgli keek hem argwanend aan. Ging deze beer hem dus toch niet aanvallen. 'Waar kom je vandaan?' vroeg Baloe uiteindelijk. 'Ergens stroomopwaarst', antwoordde Mowgli voorzichtig. 'Ik was met Bagheera op weg naar het mensendorp, maar toen...' Hij hield op toen de beer hem verbaasd aankeek. 'Ah ja, Bagheera', zei Baloe. 'Ik ken hem nog van vroeger. En hij ging met jou naar het mensendorp? Waarom kom je niet bij mij in de grot wonen?' Mowgli dacht even na. Misschien was het toch geen slecht idee. Wie weet welke gevaren hij nog zou tegenkomen? Hij wist niet eens waar het mensendorp was. Misschien was het beter bij Baloe te blijven, tot Bagheera hier kwam. Dan kon hij nog altijd naar het mensendorp gaan. En het was niet erg waarschijnlijk dat Shere Khan hem helemaal tot hier zou volgen. 'Oké', stemde hij uiteindelijk in. 'Maar als Bagheera hier is, moet ik weer vertrekken.' Baloe knikte. 'Dat begrijp ik ten volle. Kom mee, dan zal ik je mijn grot laten zien.' En hij ging Mowgli voor over de open plek naar de mond van de grot. En zo kwam het dat het mensenkind aan een vreedzame en prettige tijd begon bij Baloe. 'Tijger! Tijger!' Een maand ging voorbij. Mowgli en Baloe hadden een goede tijd bij elkaar. Ze zochten samen naar eten, sliepen samen in de grot en Mowgli leerde van Baloe hoe je van het leven kon profiteren. Als je van beren leren kan ''was het favoriete liedje van de beer, en hij zong het regelmatig. Mowgli's intelligentie en Baloe's zorgeloosheid waren perfect voor een zorgeloos leventje en de twee werden algauw dikke vrienden. Op een dag zat Baloe onderaan een grote boom te kijken naar Mowgli die trachtte een paar bijenraten uit een bijennest in een boomholte te pakken. 'Komaan, jochie!' riep Baloe. 'Pak snel wat honing, dan kunnen we smullen!' het duurde niet lang of Mowgli klom weer naar beneden met een paar honingraten, en ondanks de steken grijnsde hij. 'Toen ik nog bij de wolven woonde', lachte Mowgli, 'had ik nooit gedacht dat honing zo lekker was!' Baloe bromde geamuseerd. 'Honing is het beste eten ter wereld, op mieren na dan.' De twee gingen naar de open plek, zochten een zonnig plekje voor de grot uit en begonnen te smullen. De lucht was vol van vogelgezang en het gezoem van bijen. Het was vredig. Maar op een bepaald moment zwaaiden de struiken aan de rand van de open plek wild heen en weer. Meteen was Baloe alert. 'Mowgli', beval hij, 'achter mij.' Het mensenkind gehoorzaamde meteen. De struiken zwaaiden en er kwam een groot, krachtig roofdier tevoorschijn. 'Bagheera!' riep Mowgli. Hij rende op de zwarte panter af en omhelsde hem. 'Waar was je zolang?' vroeg hij. 'Ik ben maar een maan weggeweest', spinde Bagheera. Maar toen kreeg hij Baloe in de gaten. 'Kijk, kijk, kijk. Baloe de beer. Elkaar net leren kennen, neem ik aan?' Waarop Mowgli antwoordde: 'Nee, ik woon al de hele tijd bij hem. Hij heeft me heel veel geleerd.' Een spottende uitdrukking verscheen in Bagheera's ogen. 'O ja? Hoe je jezelf vet eet en hoe je luiert zeker? Kom op!' voegde hij toe tegen Mowgli. 'We moeten met jou naar het mensendorp.' Maar Mowgli deed een paar passen achteruit en ging naast Baloe staan. Hij keek schuldig, maar vastbesloten. 'Ik wil hier niet weg. Ik wil bij Baloe blijven. Mag dat?' vroeg hij aan de beer. Baloe gaf hem een speelse por. 'Zeker, kleintje.' Zijn stem klonk warm, en Bagheera sperde zijn ogen wijd open van verbazing. 'Mowgli, ben je gek geworden? Het is niet veilig in de jungle voor je. Het gevaar loert kan hier ieder moment zijn, en dat weet je best!' Daarop ging Baloe voor Mowgli staan. Zijn spieren waren gespannen en al zijn haren stonden overeind. 'Ik blijf wel bij hem! Denk je nu heus dat ik niet weet dat het hier gevaarlijk is? Hij heeft me al verteld dat hij wordt achternagezeten door een tijger!' Bagheera's snorharen trilden. 'Is dat zo? Heeft hij je ook verteld dat Shere Khan die tijger is?' Toen hij dat zei, gingen Baloe's ogen wijd open van angst. Hij zette een paar stappen achteruit. 'Maar we kunnen hem toch samen beschermen? Weet je wat' voegde hij toe toen Bagheera wou protesteren. 'Laat ons er een nachtje over slapen. We moeten nu nog niet beslissen.' De zwarte panter gaf zich gewonnen. 'Akkoord', gromde hij zonder omwegen. Toen de avond viel gingen Mowgli en Baloe de grot in terwijl Bagheera een goede boom uitzocht. Maar hoe hij ook draaide of keerde, Mowgli kon de slaap niet vatten. Zijn hoofd was een warboel. Hij kon toch niet eeuwig op de vlucht blijven? Het gekras van gieren haalde hem uit zijn gepeins. Keken daar twee ogen naar hem? Hij werd doodsbang toen er een tweede paar ogen bij kwam. Een tijger en een hyena kwamen de open plek op. Alleen de heldere maan maakte dat Mowgli ze kon zien. 'Mensen zijn verboden in de jungle.' Shere Khans stem was een sinister, dreigend gegrom. Bagheera en Baloe werden meteen wakker. Hoewel hun haren overeind stonden van angst gingen ze vastberaden naast Mowgli staan. 'Ik breng hem terug naar waar hij thuishoort', gromde Bagheera. 'Je hebt niets van hem te vrezen, dus laat ons gerust.' Shere Khan begon woedend te brullen. 'Wat is dat voor kletspraat! Dan zet hij al zijn soortgenoten tegen ons op!' Baloe rilde, maar klonk vastbesloten toen hij zei: 'Waarom geef je hem geen kans terug te gaan naar zijn eigen soort?' Even zweeg Shere Khan, en toen hij sprak klonk hij nog dreigender dan eerst. 'Jarenlang heb ik iedere reiziger, iedere zigeuner, iedere houthakker die de jungle betrad gedood. Ieder wezen in de jungle was veilig vanwege mij.' Bagheera kromde agressief zijn rug. 'Veilig?' smaalde hij. 'Veilig? Zelfs jouw eigen soort was niet veilig! Voor iedere dode mens zijn er vijf uit de jungle gedood! Als je dit mensenkind wilt, zul je langs ons moeten.' Shere Khan kon zich niet langer beheersen. Woedend brullend sprong hij op Mowgli af, maar op dat moment steigerde Baloe en hij stormde op de tijger af. De twee waren op slag verwikkeld in een genadeloze strijd. Baloe verweerde zich dapper en sloeg Shere Khan met zijn zware klauwen, maar de grote en kracht van de tijger werden hem al snel teveel. 'Mowgli!' siste Bagheera. 'Red jezelf! Ga noordwaarts, daar is het mensendorp. Ga nu!' Mowgli wilde protesteren, maar bedacht zich. Hij rende door het bos; achter zich hoorde hij hoe Bagheera zich in de strijd mengde. De hyena echter had hem zien wegvluchten en zat hem nu happend en bijtend achterna. Mowgli sprong over rotsblokken, ontweek gevallen boomstammen en doornstruiken, maar de hyena bleef hem dicht op de hielen zitten. Toen hij merkte dat hij niet ver meer kon, zag Mowgli zich genoodzaakt tot zijn laatste redmiddel. Met een vloeiende beweging klom hij de dichtsbijzijnde boom in. Net toen de hyena zijn tanden op zijn voet wilde sluiten, was Mowgli buiten bereik. Hijgend op de onderste tak zag hij hoe de hyena gefrustreerd om de boom liep. In de verte hoorde hij nog hoe Shere Khan zich losrukte uit de strijd. Nog even en hij zou hier zijn. Mowgli wist dat hij moest voortmaken, maar hij was uitgeput. Uiteindelijk gaf hij toe aan zijn moeheid. Hij klom hoger in de boom, sloot zijn ogen en viel in slaap. De eerste zonnestralen wekten Mowgli. Hij voelde zich geradbraakt en iedere spier deed pijn. Hij keek er niet van op toen hij Shere Khan hoorde brullen: 'Kom naar beneden en vecht!' Voorzichtig klom Mowgli hoger. Deze boom was erg groot en stak boven de meeste andere bomen uit. Een groen bladerdek strekte zich uit langs alle kanten. Maar opeens viel Mowgli van schrik bijna naar beneden. Vanuit zijn hoge positie zag hij een open plek, een paar honderd meter verder. Een blanke man met een groot geweer doofde net de laatste vonken van zijn kampvuur. Vervolgens ging hij zitten om zijn geweer te poetsen. Het was één van de trofeejagers van aan de rivier. Mowgli dacht even na, en keek toen neer op Shere Khan. Hij wist wat de tijger dacht: dat de jacht ieder moment afgelopen kon zijn, en dat Mowgli ieder moment in zijn kaken kon eindigen. Maar het mensenkind was vastbesloten dat niet te laten gebeuren. Voorzichtig daalde hij weer af. 'Dat werd tijd!' sprak Shere Khan. 'Ik zal je levend villen zodra je uit die boom bent, mens!' Mowgli reageerde niet. In plaats daarvan controleerde hij de afstand tussen hem en de volgende boom. De afstand was niet te groot, dus met wat geluk... Hij zette zich krachtig af en sprong. Shere Khan gromde woedend toen Mowgli de volgende boom bereikte, en een paar seconden later weer de volgende. 'Geef het op, mens! Je kunt je niet verbergen, ik krijg je wel te pakken!' Maar Mowgli zette door. Vastberaden sprong hij van boom tot boom, tot vlak bij de open plek. Ditmaal sprong hij op de grond. Een seconde na de landing rende hij tussen de resterende bomen door. Shere Khan zat hem vlak op de hielen. Grommend zat hij het mensenkind achterna. Nog een paar sprongen en hij zou zijn prooi hebben. Maar Mowgli bereikte de open plek. Zo snel als hij kon zwenkte hij om het dovende kampvuur heen. De trofeejager sprong een halve meter achteruit van verbazing, maar toen kreeg hij Shere Khan in de gaten. Vlug laadde hij zijn geweer en schoot. Net op het moment dat Mowgli de andere kant van de open plek bereikte, hoorde hij een kreet van pijn. Maar Shere Khan keerde zich nu tegen de trofeejager. Hij wierp zich hem, een tweede schot ontwijkend. Mowgli sprong onder een groep struiken. Het lawaai van het gevecht tussen Shere Khan en de trofeejager was oorverdovend. Hij hoorde het gebrul van de tijger, het geschreeuw van de van en nog enkele schoten. Het leek een eeuwigheid, maar opeens werd het stil. Mowgli wist niet hoelang hij wachtte, maar toen hij durfde te kijken, was het alsof iemand zijn keel had dichtgeknepen. De trofeejager lag roerloos. Een lange, diepe wond doorsneed zijn buik en het geweer was in twee stukken gebeten. En een paar meter verder lag, met verschillende schotwonden, Shere Khan. De lippen van de tijger waren opgetrokken in een grauw en zijn klauwen waren uitgestoken. Met benen die van steen leken te zijn stapte Mowgli op zijn vijand af. Shere Khan, het meest gevreesde dier van de jungle, was dood, zomaar ineens. En Mowgli voelde zich niet triomfantelijk, er rees zelfs gal op in zijn keel bij de aanblik van zijn dode vijand. Gieren verzamelden zich in de bomen rondom de open plek, maar Mowgli was blind en doof voor zijn omgeving. 'Mowgli.' Bagheera's stem bracht hem bij zijn positieven. Daar stonden Bagheera en Baloe. Ze waren beiden gewond, maar ze straalden kracht uit. 'Goed gedaan', spinde Bagheera. 'Mooi werk.' Baloe keek al net zo trots. 'Ik ga naar huis', verklaarde Mowgli. 'Terug naar Akela?' vroeg Baloe. Mowgli schudde zijn hoofd. 'Eerst naar daar, maar dan ga ik terug naar de mensen.' Bagheera's ogen begonnen te stralen. 'Ik wist dat je het zou inzien. Kom, laten we vertrekken.' 'Een nieuw volk' De zon scheen helder aan de hemel toen het drietal de rotsheuvel bereikte. Bagheera en Baloe wachtten aan de voet van de heuvel terwijl Mowgli op het grootste rotsblok ging staan, zijn handen voor zijn mond zette en huilde. Het duurde niet lang of alle wolven van de roedel hadden zich verzameld. Sommige leken opgetogen Mowgli weer te zien, andere mompelden verbaasd onder elkaar. Vader en Moeder Wolf, samen met hun drie jongen jankten van geluk en opwinding. Het geroezemoes rond de heuvel werd luider. 'Het mensenkind is terug. Wat betekent dat? Zou het waar zijn?' Maar zodra Akela naast Mowgli ging staan, werd het stil. 'Mowgli', begon Akela, 'jij brengt goed nieuws.' Bij de verbaasde blik van het mensenkind voegde hij toe: 'Chil de wouw heeft het mij gisteren verteld. Deel het mee aan de roedel.' Mowgli knikte even voor hij verklaarde: 'Shere Khan de tijger is dood!' Een verrast gemompel ging onder de wolven. Maar die verassing maakte al snel plaats voor bewondering en lovende woorden. Vader en Moeder Wolf keken hun adoptieve zoon trots aan. 'Mowgli', zei één van de jongen uiteindelijk. 'Kom je terug bij ons?' Het werd stil op de rotsheuvel. Het duurde even, maar uiteindelijk verklaarde Mowgli: 'Nee. Ik heb besloten terug te gaan naar de mensen.' De jongen sprongen protesterend op. 'Wij beschermen je wel!' zwoeren ze. 'Nu Shere Khan dood is, is er niets meer in de jungle dat we niet kunnen verslaan.' Akela keek streng op hen neer. 'Mowgli moet zelf beslissen wat hij wilt', verklaarde hij. De jongen stopten met protesteren, al was duidelijk dat ze het er niet mee eens waren. Zodra Mowgli naar hen toe kwam, sprongen ze op hem af en likten ze zijn gezicht. 'Kom iedere volle maan naar de rand van het dorp', zeiden. 'Dan zullen we met je spelen, zoals vroeger.' Vader en Moeder Wolf kwamen erbij staan. 'Wees voorzichtig daar', drukte Moeder Wolf hem op het hart. 'En als je hulp nodig hebt, weet je ons te vinden', voegde Vader Wolf eraan toe. Mowgli omhelsde hen beiden, terwijl de tranen van zijn gezicht vloeiden. Hij was hier opgegroeid, de jungle was zijn thuis. Hoe kon hij dit ooit verlaten? Maar hij moest wel, en dat wist zijn wolvenfamilie ook. Zenuwachtig liep Mowgli naar de poort van het dorp. De reis duurde drie dagen, maar nu stond hij hier. Verschillende gele pariahonden blaften alarmerend. Het duurde een eeuwigheid, maar uiteindelijk ging de poort open. Een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd met grijzend haar zag Mowgli. Even bleef ze staan, daarna draaide ze zich om, roepend in een vreemde taal. Al snel verschenen nog meer vrouwen en enkele kinderen. De vrouwen keken Mowgli medelijdend aan. Ze spraken tegen hem en maakten geruststellende gebaren, maar hij begreep hen niet. Uiteindelijk gaf de vrouw met de grijze haren het teken haar te volgen. Met een laatste blik op de jungle volgde Mowgli haar, de lemen muren van het dorp binnen. Vanop een veilige afstand aanschouwden Bagheera en Baloe dit tafereel. 'Ik weet het niet', zei Baloe bezorgd. 'Wat als de andere mensen gemeen tegen hem doen? Hij is nog zo klein.' Bagheera keek hem geruststellend aan. 'Ach, het was onvermijdelijk, Baloe. Maak je toch geen zorgen. Die jongen zal daar gelukkig zijn. Hij is eindelijk waar hij thuishoort.' Baloe keek bedenkelijk, maar hij knikte. 'Ja, je hebt vast gelijk.' Hij schudde zich. 'Nou, laten wij ook maar eens naar huis gaan.' De twee liepen in stilte zij aan zij door de jungle. Opeens klonk er ver weg een laag, grommend gebrul. 'Een tijger', mompelde Baloe. 'Hij zal toch niet achter Mowgli aankomen, nee toch?' Bagheera schudde zijn hoofd. 'Geen zorgen. Zoals Shere Khan is er geen tweede tijger.' Baloe was op slag al een stuk geruster. En zo vervolgden de twee vrienden ontspannen hun weg, terwijl het gebrul van de tijger wegstierf in de verte. ''Hé, ik ken die kleine Mowgli En Kaa, en ook Shere Khan Uit de grote jungle, want al die verhalen staan In het Jungleboek, het staat in het Jungleboek Eeh ooh eeh Het staat in het Jungleboek thumb|168px Categorie:Het Jungleboek Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Verhalen